sasuke vs naruto
by frogface
Summary: this starts 5 years after the between sasuke and naruto and now naruto wants to see how stonger.
1. Chapter 1

chidori vs rasengan 

This is a naruto story it begins 5 years after the battle of naruto and sasuke which was interuted kakashi.  
naruto now is a jonin and repersents jirayah wears the same kimono and was long yellow hair in a ponytail.  
sasuke may still be a leaf village shinobi but sill wear the kimono we wore during the time skip.

chapter 1 old memories ' naruto...naruto did you dazz off again?' sakura ask " o sorry i didnt mean to."naruto replied staping back to reality " get your head together were on an A+-rank mission." sakura explain Naruto pov true we were on an specil mission "Believe it," or not I came a long way this mission is to determined if i be a ANBU black op but to be honest at the moment I want to fight sasuke again.  
end of pov " Naruto look theres the target." sakura wisper and pointing to a group of shinobi from the village of smoke.  
They attack the shinobi and round them up naruto use shadow clones to round up the ninja boss and put him in chains and head back to tsunade office.

" Tsunade the crimanals have been rounded up." sakura told her " Well then this proves it you are now apoint ANBU black op's." tsunade replied looking thought many documents " your uniforms will be in shortly until then naruto ( who was looking a little dazzed,) I have a mission for you can consider it a break after that last mission"  
" Really what is it? " naruto ask not really careing.  
" It's a herdly mission you be accompining hinata, you'll be collecting midic herds and returning them to the medical unit." Naruto went rite away to met hinata who was over joyed to see her boyfriend was still alive and well.  
" Naruto I...I missed you I was afried yo...you got hurt." she said at a wisper " Hello hinata." naruto said back but going back to his mopping around state.  
Hinata pov oh no there he gose again oh dear my poor naruto still sad i wish he would tell me whats wrong.  
end of pov

naruto pov i am a fool, poor hinata worried and all i can think about is a stupid fight with sasuke five years ago well not today.  
end of pov hey hinata after the mission lets say me and you go out for ramen after the mission." naruto finally said after a long dramatic pause but said it with a smile on his face

" Abosolutely naruto I be more than happy to!" hinata replied

Sortly after the mission was finaished the two spurng off to there date hand in hand.

they arive and ate till their hearts contained then hinata spoke,

" Naruto what troble's you."

" Well I need a rematch with sasuke."

" A rematch so you have fought before."

" Yeah five years ago we left a match unfinished." he gave a small gasp of depression.

" Oh so I see then have anothere match, I believe in you naruto. Rechendale old flames and see would be the best."

" Thank you hinata."

well what did you think its short and not any action but it will get better. good night.


	2. Chapter 2

hidori vs rasengan

This is a naruto story it begins 5 years after the battle of naruto and sasuke which was interuted kakashi.  
naruto now is a jonin and repersents jirayah wears the same kimono and was long yellow hair in a ponytail.  
sasuke may still be a leaf village shinobi but sill wear the kimono we wore during the time skip.

chapter 1 old memories ' naruto...naruto did you dazz off again?' sakura ask " o sorry i didnt mean to."naruto replied staping back to reality " get your head together were on an A+-rank mission." sakura explain Naruto pov true we were on an specil mission "Believe it," or not I came a long way this mission is to determined if i be a ANBU black op but to be honest at the moment I want to fight sasuke again.  
end of pov " Naruto look theres the target." sakura wisper and pointing to a group of shinobi from the village of smoke.  
They attack the shinobi and round them up naruto use shadow clones to round up the ninja boss and put him in chains and head back to tsunade office.

" Tsunade the crimanals have been rounded up." sakura told her " Well then this proves it you are now apoint ANBU black op's." tsunade replied looking thought many documents " your uniforms will be in shortly until then naruto ( who was looking a little dazzed,) I have a mission for you can consider it a break after that last mission"  
" Really what is it? " naruto ask not really careing.  
" It's a herdly mission you be accompining hinata, you'll be collecting midic herds and returning them to the medical unit"  
Naruto went rite away to met hinata who was over joyed to see her boyfriend was still alive and well.  
" Naruto I...I missed you I was afried yo...you got hurt." she said at a wisper " Hello hinata." naruto said back but going back to his mopping around state.  
Hinata pov oh no there he gose again oh dear my poor naruto still sad i wish he would tell me whats wrong.  
end of pov

naruto pov i am a fool, poor hinata worried and all i can think about is a stupid fight with sasuke five years ago well not today.  
end of pov " hey hinata after the mission lets say me and you go out for ramen after the mission." naruto finally said after a long dramatic pause but said it with a smile on his face

" Abosolutely naruto I be more than happy to!" hinata replied

Sortly after the mission was finaished the two spurng off to there date hand in hand.

they arive and ate till their hearts contained then hinata spoke,

" Naruto what troble's you."

" Well I need a rematch with sasuke."

" A rematch so you have fought before."

" Yeah five years ago we left a match unfinished." he gave a small gasp of depression.

" Oh so I see then have anothere match, I believe in you naruto. Rechendale old flames and see would be the best."

" Thank you hinata."

well what did you think its short and not any action but it will get better. good night.

chapter 2 Some Last Minute Training

" Primary Lotus!" rock lee held haveing naruto in his garsphis, bandages warp around him and nose dive to the ground.

Naruto quickly use his flying tunder god techniche to get away, lee just landed on the ground safely back into his fighting stance. lee has'nt chance much he's jonin rank and wears the vest of konoha.

" Is that enought training naruto i'm tired from my last mission in to land of lightning, neji mit help.

" No I'm good I see you later lee." naruto walk on till he came down to the ramen shop somebody with a mask on and white hair

" Hello naruto." he said with what apears to be a smile behind his mask.

" Hello kakashi sensai." naruto said in a moppy tone.

" In need of some training ?" kakashi ask

" Yes I do." naruto replied

" Well follow me." They arived at the mamorial site." now naruto you have the element of lightning?"

" yes but every time I use it I use to much chakra."

" Well all you need is to enerate enought to make a small but intense ball of electic and add it to your rasengan." kakashi replied

Naruto start to gernerate electicte in his right hand and once he had it he made his rasengan. As the rasengan spined the eleticty in the middle slowly got bigger and soon the rasengan was as bigger than a basketball naruto with an astonishment drove the new rasengan in a tree and the tree was demolished and droved in to the ground makeing a huge craterand the exploded.

" Wow, whats it call kakashi sensai?!" naruto ask

" Rasenrai made by the 4th." kakashi said opening his book

" well later naruto becareful." kakashi walked away into the distanse

Kakashi pov

he is just like the 4th my sensai, becareful my student

end of pov

well do tell if you like it the rasenrai was thought up by me 


End file.
